Everything and Nothing for Always
by morethanjustanything
Summary: Unexpected Hearts Sequel - Puck and Tina are still going strong after the summer but little do they know, change is in the air, that will test them both individually and as a couple. They are strong but are they strong enough?
1. This is the New Year

**MTJA: **Alright, sequel time! However, a couple things first - I do plan to go back and rewrite/extend some of the chapters of UH. Also, I plan to do a separate story for one shots of events that don't fit into the main story or are interesting side stories that would be reference in the main story. Like the Gleeks reactions to Pina and some things that they did over the summer. Let me know if there are any you'd like to see done and I'll do my best.

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee.

"Talking"

_Emphasis_

**_Text Message_**

* * *

"_The heart is a strange beast and not ruled by logic." - Maria V. Snyder_

* * *

It was the time of the year that most teenagers dreaded – the new school year with new classes and loss of free time to enjoy the warm wonderful weather. It was also the beginning of the countdown to the end of the year and the first break of the school year as well. But, it wasn't completely negative because there were traditions that always happened when teenagers were reunited with their friends and the biggest one was sharing stories of their summer adventures when they weren't together. This was the case for one Tina Cohen-Chang as she headed to the front door of the school.

"TINA!" She looked around then grinned when she saw two of her friends quickly making their way to her, so she moved out of the doorway and sat on a bench as she waited for them to get over to her.

"Hey Kurt, Mercedes. How are you two?" The pair returned her bright smile as they took a seat on either side of her.

"Oh God, I'd be better if I wasn't in this rat trap full of people who think that they're better than everyone else but won't really amount to anything in the real world" said Kurt. The two girls could only roll their eyes at him because he had made this opinion clear before.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I think this year's gonna be a blast and I'm finally gonna knock Rachel Berry off herself imposed pedestal." Mercedes couldn't help smirking at her words because if anyone could do it, it would be her.

Tina smiled at her friends because it was good to know that they hadn't changed too much over the summer.

"So, T….how was your summer? Still dating Puck?" Mercedes looked over at her female best friend with a curious look on her face because it still amazed her that her girl was dating McKinley's resident bad boy.

Just the thought of her boyfriend brought a smile to the Asian girl's face because her relationship had been so unexpected but it had turned out to be so wonderful. It was so great that they had made it through the summer, it had been such a wonderful summer.

"Oh, by the look on her face, I definitely say that she's still dating him." Kurt smirked at the goofy grinning girl but then his expression became serious. "You'll tell us if he does anything you don't like, right T? 'Cause we'll take care of him if he does." Mercedes matched his serious as she nodded in agreement.

Tina couldn't help smiling fondly at her best friends because while they trust her judgment, it was good to know that they'd have her back if she needed it. "I know. Thank you, both of you." The trio decided that it was time for them to get inside and to their lockers before the bell rang and they had to be in their homerooms.

The first day of school passed without incident and it was pretty boring as the first day always is because the teachers always cover the same rules and basics that the students should know. As she was walking to her car, Tina received a text message from her boyfriend.

_**To Tina: Hey babe, hope you didn't have plans for this afternoon because your boyfriend wants to see you once practice is over. From: Puck**_

_**To Puck: Well, my boyfriend is in luck because I'll just be hanging around the house, so come over when you're free. From: Tina**_

Excited that she was going to get to see her boyfriend later, she climbed into her car and headed home. Since Puck had started football work outs a few weeks before school started, it had certainly cut into the time that she got to see him because she had been busy with her own things like working at Asian camp. So, tonight was going to be nice and just a chance for them to be together and she had some time to put something together before he came over too.

After a quick stop at the grocery store, the Asian girl returned home to prepare something for the two of them to eat once he arrived at her house. The meal included a pasta dish and salad along with something sweet for desert. She figured he would be starving when he got done with practice, so she thought that he would appreciate the food and it would be a nice way for them to spend some time together.

The food had just been plated up and placed on the table when the front door opened and Puck entered. She could only roll her eyes at his actions but the smile on her face lessened the gesture. Standing up, she started to move over to the entrance when she heard him speak.

"Mmm….what smells so good, babe?" Puck walked into the dining room, excited that his girl cooked something for them to eat.

"A pasta dish with garlic bread and a salad. Just something simple but I figured you would be hungry when you got done with practice." He smiled at her before opening his arms to her.

"Awesome. Now come over here because it's been too long since I've been able to kiss my girl." Tina giggled but walked over to his arms and kissed her boyfriend hard.

"Time to eat, babe." The Asian girl started to walk over to the table but suddenly spun around and wagged her finger at her boyfriend.

"You're gonna eat some of the salad because it's good for you and you need it." He met his girlfriend's gaze and pouted.

"But baby, I'm a dude and dudes don't eat salads." Tina raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you want any of this…" she gestured to herself, "then you'll eat some of the salad." She turned back around and headed over to the table where she took her seat.

The meal passed as easily and comfortably as all of their other ones and Tina couldn't help smiling at her boyfriend because he has this way of making her happy. Soon, the couple found themselves lying on her bed as a movie was playing on her television screen. Tina was curled into his side with her head on his chest while his hand was moving up and down her side lightly. A smirk suddenly appeared on Puck's face as a thought occurred to him.

"So….since I ate the salad that _someone _told me that I had to eat, doesn't that mean that I get to have some of this?" He gestured to his girlfriend's form as he met her gaze. Letting out a fake dramatic sigh and eye roll, she nodded her head.

"_Oh, I suppose so._" That was all the encouragement that Puck needed as he flipped them over and it was also the last coherent sound that was made for some time as the couple made up for precious lost time.


	2. Slow but Steady

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just the plot.

_Read and Review!_

"Talking"

* * *

The first week of school passed with ease as Tina and her friends all adjusted to being back in school. Things were quiet as the jocks and cheerleaders hadn't really started their usual tricks against the glee club members and for that, the group was thankful. Of course, she didn't think that many people would mess with her because of who she was dating but she knew to enjoy the slushie free days for what they were because sooner or later, someone would throw one and the reprieve would be over.

Friday afternoon found Tina making her way from her house to the nearby store to pick up a few things that her mom wanted to use for dinner. Since the weather was so nice, she didn't mind the walk. She couldn't help wondering about what this school year will bring after the interesting freshman year that she had. Getting lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings so when she was hit by a ball, she was brought back to reality. A little dazed, she looked around when she heard a male voice call out.

"I am so sorry. My little brother was trying to show off and the ball got away from him." A tall and blond guy was approaching her after grabbing the ball from where it lay. He seemed to be around her age but she had never seen him before though he could go to another school.

"It's alright, really. It was just an accident." The boy smiled at her as he as he shook his bangs out of the way.

"Woo…that's good to hear. Hate to be known as the new guy in town that has a brother that throws balls at people." Tina couldn't help laughing lightly at his response but then processed what he said.

"No wonder I haven't seen you around before then. I'm Tina, by the way." She stuck out her hand for him to shake which he did.

"Nice to meet you Tina, I'm Sam Evans. I'm glad to meet someone before I start at McKinley….You do go to McKinley, right?" Nodding her head in response, he smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, I do as a sophomore. How about you?" As she talked to him, her mind jumped to the glee club and she wondered if he liked performing and if he did would want to join.

"Awesome, I'm going to be a sophomore too. Maybe we'll be in some of the same classes." She was about to respond when her phone went off, reminding her that she needed to get going to the store.

"It's been nice to meet you Sam but I need to go pick up a few things for my mom before she sends out a search party. Try to look for me at school on Monday and I can give you a tour."

"Sounds good, Tina. I'll see you then." Sam waved at her as she started to walk down the sidewalk and she waved back until his younger brother got his attention.

After she picked up the items her mom wanted, Tina found herself back at home as dinner was getting prepared and texting her boyfriend, just to check in and share how their days went. Part of Tina wished that she had been in the same grade as Puck because it would be nice to share a couple of classes with him but that wasn't the cards that she had been dealt. She had to end the conversation when dinner was announced.

"Tina, can you get the drinks from the counter?" Her mother asked over her shoulder.

"Of course, mom." She walked over to the counter and grabbed the two wine glasses and the glass of ice tea before heading over to the table and taking her usual seat to her father's left.

"So, Tina, how has your first week back at school been? Has glee club met yet?" She smiled at her father before answering.

"Well, I'm back at school and it's the first week so it has been pretty slow and basic so far. Hopefully, we'll get to the interesting things sooner rather than later though I doubt anyone could make geometry interesting. As for glee, we met a couple times to figure out how we're going to recruit new members."

Her parents nodded their heads as they listened to their daughter talk. Both of them hoped that this would be a good year for her.

"How's Noah doing and his family?" Mr. Cohen-Chang didn't say anything on the subject of his daughter's boyfriend though he didn't approve of his reputation, he did trust her judgment and knew she was old enough to start making her own mistakes.

"He's doing well though he is busy because football season has started back up. There's a new coach, a woman named Beiste who won a state champion or more before. So, Puck is hoping that she'll be an improvement over the last one."

The rest of the dinner passed by with ease, the conversation shifting to other topics then desert. Tina then headed back up to her room and started on her homework.

A couple hours later, something hit her window that startled the Asian girl so she got up from her desk chair where she had been surfing the internet on her laptop. Opening her window, she couldn't help shaking her head because she saw her boyfriend sitting on the branch outside of her room.

"What on earth are you doing, Puck?" He grinned at her.

"Can't a boyfriend just come visit his girlfriend after not seeing her for awhile?" The Asian girl rolled her eyes but moved from her window so he could climb in.

"If my father catches you here now, he'll kill you and never let me out of the house again." Puck didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

The couple moved over to her bed and cuddled after Tina put a movie in her dvd player. Eventually, Puck figured it would be best for him to leave when the couple heard her father come check on Tina before heading to his office to do something for work.


	3. Let's Get the Ball Rolling

**MTJA: **Alright, here's the next chapter of Everything and Nothing For Always. Like always, reviews are appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be so different. I also don't own "Grenade" by Bruno Mars.

Xxxxx - section break

* * *

Monday rolled around faster than Tina wanted and she groaned as her hand slapped her alarm clock. Taking a minute to stretch before climbing out of bed, she was slowly starting to get ready to take on the day. She wandered over to her door and pulled off her pajamas before pulling on her robe and headed towards the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later, she was drying off and mentally planning what she would wear that day to school. Eventually, she decided on a plaid miniskirt, black tank top, knee high black converse shoes and a whole bunch of bracelets. Once dressed for the day, Tina headed downstairs to eat something for breakfast. A simple breakfast of a bowl of oatmeal and some fresh fruit satisfied her need for food then she went back up stairs to grab her bag and brush her teeth.

Getting to school with some time to spare, Tina got out of her car and headed inside to her locker before seeing if she could find her boyfriend. As she walked past the choir room, she was suddenly pulled into the room and pushed into a chair. She was surprised to see that it was Quinn.

"Alright Cohen-Freak, you got a break over the summer because I was with my mother but now that I'm back, you're gonna break up with Puck."

Tina raised an eyebrow at the blond and realized that she was wearing a Cheerios uniform again. "No Quinn, I don't think I will. If he wanted to be with you, he'd be with you right now but he's not. He wanted to be with me, so he is."

Quinn glared at the girl who used to cower from one look but was now more confident because of her boyfriend and best friends' help.

"He's the father of my child therefore he belongs with me."

Tina rose from her chair and crossed her arms. "A child that _you gave up._ You're not the first couple to have a child then not be together. I'm going to be with Puck until he doesn't want to be with me anymore."

The cheerleader went to grab her arm but the Asian stepped quickly to the side and left the room, rolling her eyes at the blonde's actions.

Lunch time rolled around and Tina was already exhausted. It seemed every time she looked around, Quinn was there with a dirty look or 'accidentally' tripping her. She was getting irritated and knew that her boyfriend sensed that something was up. The fact was proven when he came up to her and hugged before heading to the cafeteria.

"So babe, what's up with you and baby mama?" Tina let out a sigh because she didn't want Puck to get involved because she could handle it.

"It's nothing I can't deal with, handsome. Don't worry." Puck didn't look like he was convinced but nodded his head in response.

"You'll tell me if something happens or you want me to say something to her. Promise?"

She smiled at him then kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear that she promised then the couple headed off to lunch with the rest of their friends.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Several hours later, Tina was walking to her locker after her last class of the day before heading to glee rehearsal. It had been a long day and she was more than ready to go home to relax.

The choir room was noisy as she walked in and brought a smile to her face as she was fond of most of the people in that room with one glaring exception though she wished that wasn't the case.

Suddenly, she found herself being hugged by someone and the action startled her before she realized that it was Brittany.

"Hey Tina! Come sit with me." The blond grabbed Tina's arm and pulled her over to where Santana was sitting then was pulled down into one the seats. She looked over at the Latina.

Santana nodded her head slightly. "Girl Chang." Then she went back to filing her nails.

Tina couldn't help chuckling to herself at Santana's brief acknowledgement of her presence. It seems like they had come a long way since the girls joined glee club. The Asian girl was brought out of her thoughts by the blond sitting between them as she started to tell a story about Lord Tubbington's latest adventures and she responded in the proper manner at the proper time, unaware of twin annoyed looks being sent her way.

Sensing someone sit down next to her, Tina turned to her right and smiled when she saw that it was her boyfriend. Before she could say something, Mr. Schuester entered the room and clapped his hands together. So, she contented herself with leaning against him after Puck placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright everyone, as you know we're down a member as Matt no longer attends McKinley. So, we're gonna need to recruit new members for the group so that we'll be able to compete this year. I'm thinking that we should put on a performance where your fellow classmates will see us and want to come join the group."

There were skeptical looks exchanged between the members but they knew their teacher wouldn't let this go, just like he wouldn't let go some of his ideas last year. Eventually, the group acquiesced to what he wanted.

"Excellent. Now I was thinking that we would perform the popular hit, Grenade by Bruno Mars."

There was some cheers at the song choice because it was clear that Mr. Schue seemed to be learning to pick better songs though the group still wasn't sure that anyone would join as they lost regionals last year.

The group organized the song and dance steps for the next hour. The choreography wasn't super complicated like their competition numbers but it would get the job done. The leads on the song were divided between Artie and Puck, which Tina was happy for. She was also amused by Finn's pout but the tall teen didn't complain because according to Artie, he didn't have enough 'swag' to pull of the song. Lunch the next day would be when they pulled off the number.

Tina headed home with a smile on her face as she was ready for the day to be over. A quiet dinner with her parents and a couple hours of homework filled her night before she was able to crawl into bed and pass out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next day came quickly and Tina went through her usual routine before finding herself at school. New Directions agreed to have a rehearsal before school so they could fine tune their dance steps and sync them up with the song. For not having a lot of time to prepare, she thought that the number wasn't horrible and she enjoyed hearing her boyfriend sing.

When lunch time rolled around, the group met up in the choir and got changed into their semi-matching outfits and warmed up. Then they walked out to the courtyard, with Artie holding onto the stereo as Kurt pushed him. Once they were in position, Artie hit the play button then Puck started singing.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

As Tina performed her dance steps, she looked out at the students and felt disappointed that no one really seemed interested in them. But then, she saw a familiar blond sitting at one of the tables, actually watching them perform and that gave her hope. The Asian girl kept performing, hoping that Sam would stay so she could talk to him but she didn't get the chance. When the number was over, Kurt linked arms with her and headed back to the choir room. Letting out a sigh, she tucked some hair behind her ear as she listened to the others talk about what happened.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

At the next rehearsal, Tina was busy talking to Mercedes and Kurt, so she didn't notice someone walk into the room until Mr. Schuester called for their attention.

"Hey guys, listen up. Your performance yesterday in the courtyard was a success as we have a new member joining our ranks. Please give a warm welcome to Sam Evans."

She looked towards her teacher and saw that he wasn't joking. The blond that she had met a few days ago, was standing there next to him with a bright grin on his face. Sam looked around the room then nodded at Tina when he met her eye. She was unaware of the frown that was on her boyfriend's face at the action.

"Alright Sam, why don't you go sit down with the others. I think that to start off the year with a duets competition. The winning pair will get a gift certificate to Breadstix. We'll pick partners out of this hat."

Tina was the third person to go after Finn who ended up picking Mercedes and Santana who ended up with Artie. She hoped that she would get her boyfriend but would be happy with anyone other than Quinn. Her hand went into the hat and dug around a little before she pulled out a card.

On the card was the name…..


	4. Nothing is Always Perfect

**MTJA: **Here's the newest chapter of the story. Let me know what you think about it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

"Speech"

_Voicemail_

* * *

**_Tina was the third person to go after Finn who ended up picking Mercedes and Santana who ended up with Artie. She hoped that she would get her boyfriend but would be happy with anyone other than Quinn. Her hand went into the hat and dug around a little before she pulled out a card._**

**_On the card was the name….._**

* * *

"Sam Evans."

Tina was surprised to get the new guy but figured it was probably for the best since she was the only one in the club that he sort of knew.

Meeting his gaze, she was taken aback slightly by the grin on his face but assumed that it was one of relief. She quickly returned to her seat next to her boyfriend so the rest of the pairs could be chosen.

Her boyfriend's duet would be interesting because he was paired up with Puck but she was sure that it would be a good one because they were the two most important males in her life other than her dad, so she trusted that they would be able to work it out.

Mr. Schuester gave everyone the last ten minutes of glee to figure out when they were going to work on their duets, due a week from that Monday. After giving Puck a kiss on the cheek and Kurt her seat, Tina moved over to where Sam was sitting.

"Hey Sam, it's great to see that you decided to join the group." He smiled as she sat down next to him.

"After your performance today, it seemed like it would be fun. Who knew that I'd be getting to do a duet with you?"

Tina laughed lightly at his enthusiasm to singing a duet with her.

"How about we trade numbers so we can discuss when we want to practice? We could both come up with some ideas then meet up." Sam nodded his head at her suggestion then held out his phone.

The pair traded their phones then entered their numbers before handing back their phones in time for Mr. Schuester to release the group.

Waving goodbye to Sam, Tina headed back to her boyfriend and grabbed her bag.

"Hey, babe. Are you going to come over?" She wanted to spend some time with Puck but then again, she always wanted to spend time with him.

"Mmmm….." Puck wasn't looking at her which caused her to cross her arms and sigh.

After a couple minutes of waiting for him to do something, she finally asked. "Puck, what's going on?"

He looked at her with a weird look on his face before getting up with his book bag in tow before leaving the room without saying anything to Tina.

Not sure what to do, she let out another sigh before grabbing her bag and headed outside to walk home because she had thought her boyfriend would give her a ride home. She could have called her parents but they were taking a night to themselves, so she didn't want to interrupt them. A car honking distracted Tina from her thoughts.

Looking to her left, she saw that it was Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Girl Chang, what are you doing?" Tina raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Walking home, what does it look like I'm doing?" She thought that it was clear what she was doing and that Santana was smarter than that.

Santana gestured for her to come closer and not seeing any reason not to, she approached the dark red car.

"Why are you walking home? I thought that you'd be off with Puck."

Tina let out a sigh. That had been the plan but then something was up with her boyfriend, so she thought that she'd give him space to sort it all out.

"Apparently, he didn't feel like it or had something else to do, so I have no ride home. I don't mind walking really, I just wish I knew what was wrong with him."

Santana frowned for a couple seconds before turning to Brittany. Seeing the look on the blonde's face, she sighed before turning back to Tina.

"Get in. I'll drop you off at your house."

Tina did as the Latina said because she knew that it was safer to do as she said because she's seen what happened when someone pushed the Latina. Once she was in the car, Brittany started telling her about a dream that she had, with Tina responding in the right moments while sharing looks with Santana. Ten minutes later, the car pulled up in front of her house. Tina was about to ask how the other female knew where she lived but decided she didn't want to know.

"Thank you, Santana, for the ride. You'll have to tell me the rest of your dream some other time, Brittany." Exiting the car, she made sure she had her bag before waving towards them as the car drove away. Then she headed up the walkway to the front door and went inside.

Tina spent her afternoon attacking her homework. Once she was done with her last math equation, she reached over for her phone to check to see if she had any messages from her boyfriend but frowned when she saw nothing. She tried calling him but only got his voice mail, so she left a message.

_Hey Puck, It's Tina. Just calling to find out what's up with you. I thought we were going to spend the afternoon together but I guess that I was wrong. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then. I love you, good night._

Hanging up her phone, Tina tried to not let the fact he was ignoring her, effect her as she put her school things away. Deciding that she wanted to do something productive, she opened her music collection to try to find some options for her duet with Sam. However, she didn't know what he sounded like, so she figured that she should pick a range of different songs to see which sounds the best when they sing together.

Once she had several choices, she wrote the titles and artists down on a piece of paper then shut her lap top down. Tina stretched then went to make something for dinner. After some television and ice cream, she pulled on her pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning, Tina woke up and stretched before reaching for her phone to see if there was any message from Puck but there wasn't. Ignoring the hurt of her boyfriend ignoring her, she climbed out of bed and took a shower before getting dressed. After breakfast, her mother gave her a ride to school with a promise of picking her up after school.

As she approached the front door, Tina was surprised to see her boyfriend standing there. Deciding that she didn't want to talk to him, she tried to walk by unseen but that wasn't the case.

Puck caught sight of her and grabbed her arm to pull her to a stop.

"Tee babe…."

Not in the mood to play the sweet girlfriend, Tina pulled her arm out of his hold then crossed her arms as she gave him a stern look.

"Oh, so now you feel like talking to me? Well, maybe I don't want to talk to you."

Puck opened his mouth to say something but then closed his mouth. Before she could do anything, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.


	5. A Little Light on the Subject

**_MTJA:_**_ Here's the new chapter._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._**

**_Read and Review_**

* * *

**_Last Time on EaNfA -_**

_Puck opened his mouth to say something but then closed his mouth. Before she could do anything, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her._

* * *

Tina froze the moment that she felt his lips on hers before reacting by pulling away from him. As much as she wanted to kiss her boyfriend, she couldn't bring herself to do it while still mad at him for ignoring her.

Leaning against the wall, she stared at her boyfriend as he looked surprised that she had pulled away from him.

"No, you don't get to kiss me until you tell me why the hell you've been ignoring me whenever I tried to talk to you." She crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall.

Puck stared at her before letting out a sigh then ran a hand through his 'hawk.

"It's stupid and I shouldn't have ignored you but it was just my instant reaction to something that I didn't understand."

Frowning, she felt a little of her anger fall away because of his words and the fact that regardless of how mad she is, he's still her boyfriend and she cared about him.

"Seeing you with that Sam dude, it made me jealous. I've never really been jealous before so I didn't know how to react, so I did the only thing that I could."

The regret shown clearly on his face and it wasn't a look she had seen on him often. The last time was the whole thing with Beth and that felt like a lifetime ago.

As she was about to say something, the bell rang, jerking them out of their conversation.

"Looks like we're going to have to continue this later, Puck."

"Yeah, sure. Want to meet up after glee then go somewhere?" Tapping her finger, she thought for a moment then nodded her head.

"That sounds good. Now, I really need to get to my locker before homeroom."

Considering their lockers and homerooms were nowhere near each other, he nodded his head before they parted ways.

Part of Tina was relieved that the bell had rung when it did because she wasn't sure what she was going to say to Puck. The fact was, he got jealous despite there not being any reason to then instead of talking or at least being vocal about it, and he just ignored her. She didn't know how to react so she decided to spend the day thinking about it when she could.

Walking through the halls, she reached her locker and quickly switched out the books that she needed then made her way to homeroom. As she slid into an open seat, she let out a sigh, not realizing that Mercedes was there.

"You alright girl?"

Tina jumped slightly, startled by her friend before looking at her.

"I'm….confused mostly. Puck talked to me not too long ago."

Before Mercedes could question her, the teacher arrived and took a head count before the daily announcements were made over the P.A. system.

As the students were released, Mercedes caught up with her friend.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tina nodded her head.

"How about we take our lunch outside and we can talk then?"

Mercedes quickly agreed before the two girls parted ways to head to their separate classes.

_Hopefully, talking to Mercedes will help me figure this out…_

Her next couple classes went by with no problems and before long; she was standing at her locker where she could drop her books off and grab her money for lunch.

The walk to the cafeteria was slow as she had to deal with all of her fellow students heading to the same place who are talking to their friends and therefore walking slow to their destination.

Letting out a sigh, Tina fought the urge to roll her eyes at them because she didn't want to make Mercedes wait too long for her.

Eventually, she had her lunch in hand then wandered outside to see if her friend was already there when she heard someone call her name.

"Tina! Over here!"

Turning to her left, she saw the person in question and smiled brightly as she headed across the courtyard to where Mercedes was sitting.

"Hey girl, how's it going?"

Tina sat down next to her best friend and let out a sigh before answering the question.

"It's going alright. I mean, the day seems to just be dragging on and I'd love a nap right about now."

The other girl gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I hear you, so ready for the weekend."

Both girls shared a laugh before they dug into their lunches.

Tina enjoyed her friendship with Mercedes because it was easy and natural. The other female's acceptance of her back when she was faking the stutter meant a lot to her and more than the dark skinned girl would ever know. It was nice to know that there was someone she could talk to about anything. And speaking about talking about things….

"So, what's going on with you, Tee?" Mercedes looked at her friend with a concerned look on her face.

Placing her sandwich down, she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's Puck. He's been ignoring me lately then finally told me that it's because he was jealous of me and Sam, you know the new guy in Glee. I only met him once when I was heading out to do an errand for my mom when I found out he was new. So I figured that he could use a friend here. Puck said he was jealous and had never felt that before so his instinct was to ignore me, which he did. Now, I'm not sure what to do."

Mercedes listened intently until Tina finished speaking.

"Well, I always said guys are idiots and Puck is no exception. In fact, I'd say he's one of the worse. Though, I do have to admit, you're probably his first real and serious girlfriend and a girl with a brain in her head that uses it. So, he's already out of his comfort zone."

She couldn't help chuckling lightly at her friend's comments about her boyfriend. Of course, she cared about him but she wasn't blind, she knew what she was getting into with him.

"You'd think after last year, he would have talked to me about this but I guess, its still a work in progress with him."

Her best friend smiled at her friend.

"You know how I felt about your relationship but I think that if you talk about this then you'll be fine. Consider it a wakeup call of sorts."

Tina nodded her head then smirked. "Just because I get over it, doesn't mean he's off the hook. He did ignore me after all." Mercedes returned the smirk and was about to say something else when something caught her attention.

"Hey, isn't that the new guy, Sam? What's he doing with…"


End file.
